


Safe Keeping

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Frenemies, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's for his own good, Theron can't get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Theron knows better than to let his guard down. He should be able to trust his fellow Alliance members, but he really, really, can't. Especially not after Fynta's had a few drinks while holding a grudge.





	Safe Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 426
> 
> A/N: In the process of catching up on all the prompts, asks, and requests that I’m behind on, I stumbled across this one. So, a loooooong time ago, Salaciouscrumpet and I got into a conversation about Theron’s poor durability on mission. We joked that someone should wrap the poor man in bubble wrap for his own good. Then Kunoichi-ume and I ended up on the same topic, and she encouraged me to write this thing. All that to say, I blame those two talented ladies for sparking this drabble.

Theron swore, loud and long, shouting about lack of respect, and the revenge that he’d visit on them as soon as he broke free. Fynta ignored him, tucking her shoulder to urge the wriggling SIS agent forward.

“Oh, do stop with the theatrics, Agent,” Solish purred, using the Force to muzzle their unwilling prisoner. “I thought someone of your proclivity would appreciate the irony of being tied up.” Theron’s face reddened as he struggled against the invisible gag.

“He doesn’t look too happy,” Koth commented, grunting when the agent dug his heels in.

Fynta puffed, shoving harder. It was a good thing they’d all stayed up so late drinking, otherwise, Shan might have drawn a crowd. As it happened, the corridor was empty. “You heard the man,” Fynta countered when it sounded like Koth might lose his nerve. “This is for his own good. I’ve never known Theron to pass up an opportunity to injure himself on an op.”

The man in question made animal-like sounds as he thrashed against their hold. “Target in sight,” Solish announced, her girlish voice triumphant. It dawned on Fynta as they drew closer that the Cathar Sith probably could have just floated Theron there.

Solish bounded forward to open the door to one of the holding cells while Koth and Fynta tipped Theron in. He smacked the floor with a meaty thud, and Fynta winced. “Oops.”

“At least he’s wrapped well.” Solish leaned one arm against the doorframe and flashed a fanged grin. “Do you think we used enough?”

Theron glared at them from his position on the floor while they studied him in turn. Koth had snitched some protective wrappings from Hylo’s stash after hearing about Theron’s numerous injuries in the line of duty. They’d all gotten properly sloshed, then pounced on the unsuspecting SIS agent when his guard was down. Truthfully, Fynta thought Theron would see these things coming from by now.

“He’s good,” Fynta finally answered. Placing hands on knees, she leaned over Theron. “Now, be a good boy and stay here where it’s safe. We’ll let you know how the mission went.” She stepped out of the room and let the door slide shut to Theron’s muffled shouts.

“We really going to leave him in there?” Koth asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

Fynta grinned. As much as she’d like to get back at Theron for lying to her about Havoc Squad, she wasn’t that cruel. “Nah, let him stew for half an hour, then I’ll tell Zolah and Vector where to find him.”


End file.
